


Unknown

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Unknown</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unknown

Title: Unknown

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K+

Word Count: 100

Challenge: femslash100 #181: costume

Beta: Maidel (xmaidelx)

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Tory/Kara, Laura/Kara

Spoilers: Sacrifices

Summary: Who is she, under that mask?

-

x

-

You watch her often. You don’t get caught; people would have a lot to say if you were. The way you look at her is anything but safe.

You stare, wanting to know who’s beneath that disguise: brash, obscene, careless leading pilot. That’s the mask she wears. Who is Kara, underneath?

You wonder, cynical as ever, if she’ll ever let you know. She doesn’t let things slip easily, this girl.

Sometimes you’re jealous of Billy Keikeya, dead or not, for seeing her on Kobol.

Most of all, you envy Laura Roslin.

She, you know, has seen through it and beyond.


End file.
